


Dues are paid at a price

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: On going requests [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman Clan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deception, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Happy endings? What the fuck are those!, I hate you humans and I like to see all of you cry, I'm going to try and break Reader, Lies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spy!Reader, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were unwanted throughout your childhood until Levi picked you up and took care of you.<br/>Now, you were to repay your debt to him and the Ackerman Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See you later, myself

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Erwin x Reader  
> Genre: Drama AU  
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~

Today was a **typical** morning and my _last_ day at elementary school.  
  
I was getting ready to leave when the door to my room slammed opened. I **couldn't** help, but _sigh_ in  defeat and fright at the man before me: Kenny Ackerman. He got closer to me—to my _utter_ disgust, and I **braced** myself for what was to come.

** SMACK! **

  
My cheek throbbed, felt hot underneath my hand as _I_ held it for a moment before releasing it while I stared at the _man_ who had _hit_ me. It was like a _ritual_ , **every morning** he would _slap_ me, trying to get a _reaction_ out of me, but I _never_ wanted to **lower** myself to _his_ standards. I exhaled, I **had** no choice, but to shimmer down as he **spit** on my face.  
  
"What a _good_ , _obedient_ little girl you are _______!”

"How **can** I **help** you, uncle Kenney?"

I replied, calm— serene even as he scoffed at me. He took my chin between his index and thumb, tilting my face so he could have a better look at the visage he had just threw some of his saliva on. He smirked as he saw my stoic face,  
  
"Always in control of your emotion, eh?" I breathed in and looked at the side, making him sneer as he mocked me for being so submissive, "Such smooth, soft skin. I bet men would love to use that wondrous looking body of yours, eh, brat?"  
  
Gulping, I nervously stared at the ground, not answering to his taunting and he let go off my chin, turning his back to me, "You are so lucky Levi picked you up from the thrash. If I was the one who found you back then-"  
  
He let out a sickening chuckle as he ran his hands over his body, "I would have put you in the prostitution gig from the get go—as soon as you had your periods."  
  
I went to the closet and took a t-shirt, putting it on my upper body. I already had pants on and as I turned around, I still saw that despicable man looking at me, devouring me with his sight and it provoked in me a want to gag. I hated the man, but the man who rescued me from the streets was his disciple, Levi Ackerman.   
  
Levi is a teen too—he was 16 years old, but he was far more mature than I'd ever be in my life time and he, also, was the one who found me starving in the streets after I had escaped from a foster home that was using me as a slave. I had gone for 2 days without water or food and back then I couldn't really fathom the thought of stealing or killing to survive.  
  
He taught me that; Levi told me my life had meaning, that whoever was born was meant to live and that if it were to come down to it—I should steal to survive. That day I cried from joy for the first time of my life, this guy gave me value that I thought I didn't have and he also helped me as he forced me to go to school. It took a bit of effort, but I managed to catch up 3 years within a year and a half, and now, here I am—about to graduate.  
  
The thought I thought of immediately disappeared as I kept a close eye on the man before me.  
  
He knew his presence alone made me on edge and he had particular amusement seeing me put on an indifferent act. Going near my bed, I quickly took my backpack—no matter how useless it was today, and left my room as rapidly as I could, bidding the man bye as I whipped the his filthy spit off my face.

The only thing I would silently pray for—was that he left my room when I came back home.

  
The day passed quickly as I made my last memories with my friends there. I had two best friends within my circle of close colleagues that I really cared for: Hange and Mike.   
  
Hange was a guy or –a girl, I really don't know, he or she was one of the many mysteries of the world. Although I –did try to pry at him/her while I had P.E, I -still- never got to find out about his or her—hum, gender. Eccentric by birth—I  imagine, he/she has many interested in in anything that has to do with science, but he/she seems to like the really obscure side of science, if you what I mean.  
  
Mike is a dude who's strange and he has a humongous nose, but he always was very nice to me. He doesn't talk much, but whenever you are in a pickle, he was always there for you. He's like my second big brother, the one who looked after me when I'm in school -- like some kind of protector, him in his tall ass body! Whenever I need to get something out of my chest, he's the one I confide in. He's my huge ass diary, unlike Hange who got a big mouth and blabbers all of your goddamn secrets! 

I was going to be separated from them and it made me so sad.

Actually, I didn't know what do to of my bloody self after the day had passed—too quickly, if you were to ask me. I was a teary mess, because I loved both them so very much—they were my closest and dearest friends and I was to lose them. They tried their best to support me today, but it's not like they understood how I truly felt, they were the reason why I was so strong when I woke up in the morning—woke up of my nightmares. They were the reason I came to school, that I studied harder than anyone around, that I was able to take on those slaps in the morning, but I wasn't their reason to live.

Of course they would miss me, but I knew I would miss them even more.

My childhood would be stripped from me, unlike them who would go finish their studies in a high-school in Sina—I will be passing straight towards adulthood as my coming of age is today. When I get back to Levi's place, I will be an active member of the Ackerman Clan.   
  
As I was walking out our elementary school— _still_ teary, they were both hugging me, trying to coax me into calmness, but _I_ was so afraid I what was going to be tasked with that I couldn't relax. Was I going to be put in a brothel? Was I going to be trained into becoming an assassin like Levi? Was I going to be a regular thug—a  dealer?   
  
_Mike_ and _Hange_ were so  lucky to live their teenager-hood while _I'_ ll be doing **scum** work. Then again, _beggars_ can't be **choosers** , now can they?

I'll be working in the **dark side** of the  government, and _I_ will surely go to **hell** for it.

  
As we got outside, _someone_ I knew too well was already waiting for me in front of a black car, _Levi_... I **couldn't** help _myself_ ; my eyes were already pointed towards the ground. I **couldn't** face _him_ , I **didn't** want to face _him_ , but he called out to me and I **couldn't** refuse _him_ , and so I let go of Hange and Mike who seemed confused by how _I_ was **conducting** myself.  
  
I turned around and **forced** a smile, nodded and told them the only that came mind:

"I'll see you guys later! Love you guys and take care!"

I gave them the biggest smile I could and bolted to the teen who was my big brother and hugged him—tightly, not wanting to let go because I knew in my heart that-

I will _never_ see **those** two again...

 

"We're going home," a soft voice flowed into my ears and I nodded as I released him from my hug, "did you pass?"  
"yea, I did," I waved my diploma while I went to the passenger seat and waved at mike and Hange one last time with my other hand before I entered the car, "what happens when we get home?"  
  
"You will, officially, be a member of the Ackerman clan and we will decide your first job," He drove away from the place I had spent 3 beautiful years and was bringing me towards I place I considered at home, but _I_ also consider it the place where my own personal  REAL **nightmare** starts.  
  
The drive was a little **awkward** , it was nerve-wracking as I twiddled my thumbs thinking— _wondering_ what was going to be my first task. The drive felt weird, because it **was** _long_ , but _too_ **short**. I didn't know  how to explain it to my own self. I was _trying_ to reflect about my future; how _I_ **couldn't** be _honest_ anymore, _I_ **couldn't** tell my _real_ name when I'm outside from now on. I had to be **careful** with _who_ hanged out with. I'd have to _lie_ from now on.

I **couldn't** have _real_ friends anymore.

I was _alone_ — **hell** , I felt alone right now. From now on, I'm pretty even _Levi_ will leave me to fend off for _myself_. My breathing was a _little_ hectic; I covered my mouth and deeply breathed in. The stress I was feeling wasn't something I should experience, yet here I was thinking so far ahead in the future because of the fact I **wasn't** a child in the eyes of the Ackerman's.  
  
"Are you okay, ____?" I snapped out of my bubble and gave Levi a  short glance, "you look pale..."  
  
"Sorry, big bro," You spoke, my voice a bit roughed up, "I'm just a-a, hum, little **nervous** — _I_ guess."  
  
"It's going to be fine," I nodded slowly as I took deep, _shaky_ breaths, "I **won't** let Kenney put _you_ in the  brothels or in dealings—of **ANY** kinds, I promise."  
  
"Th-thank you, Levi," I felt something warm on my shoulder, "thank you for everything."  
  
"Don't mention it, I brought _you_ into this  mess," the hand that was rubbing my shoulder giving me a reassuring— _soothing_ squeeze, "I did bring _you_ in with **good** intentions."  
  
"I know and I am grateful for it," my head tilted forward and I was looking at my hands that were resting on my lap, "if it weren't for you, I might have been dead by now. I have to give the Ackerman's their due and work for them. I **won't** disgrace you."

  
"I'm sure you won't," his hand then removed itself from my body and I felt cold, "I trust you."  
  
And those were the last words he spared me before we got out the car and went into his apartment, his- my- our home. To my previous wish—the one I thought up before I left the apartment,

Kenney was _still_ in the apartment when we got in.

  
As Levi promised, Kenney did not put me in the prostitution gig or in the dealings. Instead he told me that Levi—with some help of _other_ spies in the group, were going to train me so I could become a  good spy and a makeshift assassin. I was already in a good shape as Levi _never_ let me slack off at home. Either I was **cleaning** the bloody apartment or I was **throwing** punches and kicks at him.

Most of the time, I was the _one_ who was thrown on the **floor**.

So it probably wouldn't take long before _they_ send me god knows where to **spy** on god knows who. I had a **bad** vibe— intuition was kicking in after training for 6 months. After those months of training, I learned how to **hide** my emotions— _completely_ , I learned how to **lie** — _efficiently_ , I learned how to **be in character** —how to _fool_ others, I learned how to **manipulate** people—how to _use_ them, I learned how to **spontaneous** —how to _get myself out of a pickle_ ; I became a _fake_ , an _illusion_ —I've become a **full-fledged** spy.

Now,

 Here _I_ was,

in Sina.

  
I looked up at the plate on the side of the gate as I held the little luggage I had at hand:

"So—this is Smith Estate." I said out loud while no one was around, "damn, the shitty mansion is **huge**."

As I stood there—facing the gate that separating my target from me, I recalled the small discussion I had with Levi concerning the man I had to spy on.  
  
One week previous today-  
  
"_____..."

"Yes, Levi?"

  
I was sitting on my knees, meditating and I then looked up at him as I showed a stoic face—like his own and he sigh as me while I kept my eyes on him.  
  
"I have your _first_ mission."

"You mean second, but please—do tell."

"You are to spy on a high school professor."

"What? My target is a _teacher_."

"Rumors have it that he has a **theory** about _our clan_ being contacted by the  government."

"And _who_ commissioned us?"

“It is the concerned party, the **government**.”

"Tch. When do I start and what I am supposed to pose as—a _high school student_?"

"No, we will make you enter a _maid_ agency,   
and we pull some strings so you are to be employed by the _Smith_ Estate."

"All right, I understand."

I got up and pat the front and back of my jogs, my eyes were close as I was smiling at the man before me while I tilted my head, giving him an eerie expression—a _look_ that told him that I had **accepted** the mission wholeheartedly and would fulfill it or die trying as I left him to start the preparation for my departure. I never the words he whispered though. The word he said might have been of great comfort to me.

"I trust you, _______.  
Make it out _alive_ , I believe in your **skills**."

  
Back to the present-  
  
My index finger pressed on a button near a speaker and after a few seconds, I heard a buzz and a voice immediately followed.  
  
"Hello?" the voice said, "Name and purpose for the visit at the Smith Estate?"  
  
"My name is _[Fake Name]_ and," I shifted the weight that was on one leg to the other as I felt tired of standing up in front of the gates," I am a new stationed her from the 'Sina maid agency'."  
  
The person that was communicating with me replied in a hasten voice, "Oh! I heard of you! Could you please put your I.D tag near the small camera over the button you pushed?"  
  
My eyes were about to widen in surprise, but I refrained yourself from doing so as I carefully searched my backpack after releasing my luggage, letting it rest on the floor. My nimble digits searched the content of the bag and quickly removed it from its constraints, showing it off in front of the minuscule camera.  
  
The voice who was speaking through the receiver chirped, "I am about to open the gate, please come in the domain quickly!"  
  
I nodded as I looked at the eyes prying on me from the camera and went through the gate that closed right after I went inside its guarded surroundings.  


'I'm inside—it's time for my mission to start.  
May the _devils_ lookout for me.'

~x~


	2. I wish he left me alone

The first days were rough, I had to prove myself useful to the staff and it did take a bit of an effort to do so. I had no choice in the matter.

I **had** to be _trusted_.

And so for an entire month, I had to work in the kitchen, but I did manage to earn the _friendship_ of many of cooks and maids who were working with me. They were fairly impressed with my skills in the kitchen—a twelve years old cooking isn't your average child, but of course I **lied** to them and told them I was  thirteen going on fourteen.  
  
After the kitchen, being under surveillance for a moment as I worked myself tirelessly in the said place, I was now able to clean the basement and first floor without being **peeked** at. Then again, my goal is to be able to clean and sweep around in the  second and third floors.

The floors with the families _archives_ , their _bedrooms_ , and most importantly—their _offices_.

  
I couldn't help, but **sigh** as I entered a big room. The room was _filled_ with collectibles—vases, silverware, paintings, you name it. Expansive reeked in this room and I couldn't help myself, but let out another breath out of **annoyance** at the fact that I had to be _extra_ careful with this room, _'fucking rich people and there out of price items_!'  
  
As I was examining the room, I felt a _slight_ air current brush my skin and heard a _faint_ sound of a door being  opened. Turning around, I saw a tall, blond male with the lightest blue eyes curiously **peeking** from the slightly opened door. I recognized him as the only  child in the Smith Estate, Erwin Smith. I flashed him a smile and gracefully bowed, sticking to maid etiquette. If I was _nice_ and _charming_ , I'd be able to **use** him at my  advantage.  
  
I hid a smirk as I saw him _blush_ while he nodded, **acknowledging** me.  
  
"Are you the _newest_ maid?"

"That would be me, young master."

"What's your name and how old are you?"

"I am named _[fake name]_   
and I am about to be fourteen, sir."

"Why would you work when you are _thirteen_ years old?"

"I only work the afternoon,   
my parents are really _strict_  
and so they wanted me to learn   
what the **value** of money was."

"Does that mean you still go to school?"

"Of course, young master."

"Please, just call me Erwin."

"I _cannot_ , sir."

"But I _insist_! Please, _[Fake name]_!?"  
  
I shook my head no as I **forced** my eyes away from his and started dusting around the _expansive_ artifacts, trying to **ignore** him as best I could. A part of me **warned** me not to get _too_ close to him. That it might prove **fatal** for me or him—or someone related to one of  us, excluding his father. My gut feeling just told me that he was a **threat** , something about _that_ naive character was **dangerous** and it **scared** me.  
  
"_[Fake Name]_..."

"A maid or butler and their masters   
_cannot_ befriend themselves."

"Why shouldn’t we?"

"We are from _different_ classes,  
know your place, sir!   
I am **bound** by loyal servitude."

"What if I **ordered** you to become my _friend_?"  
  
I took a deep breath as I felt my determination **falter**. I sniffed and covered my mouth as I coughed; _'there is so much dust here! I wondered how much time they hadn't dusted this particular room, Levi would kill everyone in the house if he saw that much dust in one fucking room!'_  
  
Before I knew what was happening, the blond was behind me and extended his hand, showing me a _handkerchief_. My jaw clenched as I stared from the said cloth to his face, finding his _face_ incredibly **interesting** all of a sudden. He was  winning and I was losing and he knew that as he grinned at me while he stared at me, making me feel _awkward and self-conscious_. This guy was **throwing** me off my game and it **bothered** me. I needed him  off of my **case** , _fast_!

"That would be _stupid_!  
What _kind_ of friend would I be if I only **obeyed** you?"

"You would be a _loyal_ friend."

"Oh please! A loyal friend is a person who would do **anything** in his _power_ to  protect you   
of his **OWN** free will! A loyal friend **cares** about the _said_ person!  
If you forced me into being your friend,   
it wouldn't be **genuine** and so it would be a **fruitless** friendship.  
Do not **lower** me to that—a **mindless** friend   
who isn't able to do things of her free **will**!"

I was _offended_. How can _someone_ think they can **force** someone into being their friend! _' Was he really that spoiled? He's at least 16 years old—right?'_ I was assuming with how **tall** he is and how his face was **shaped**. _'How can someone that old have such a childish demeanor?'_ I have to admit that he was an _eloquent_ speaker, but his **character** needed to be a bit **tougher** than that. When I stopped speaking and  rejected his handkerchief, he was **paralyzed**. He didn't move _whatsoever_ and looked hurt. Of course, I _never_ meant to  wound him, but at least he'd _calm down_ and maybe leave me at peace while I worked on this dusty room.   
  
I went back to work as I turned my back to the male, not minding him being there for a few minutes, but to my bewilderment, he was _still_ there after 10 minutes.

"Sir?"

I got _closer_ as I didn't  see or hear him respond to me and noted that he was **pouting** making _my_ **observation** about his character right on spot, he was a **spoiled** brat. Tapping his shoulder, he _ignored_ me and I lost my cool.

"Young master, Please listen to me.  
I would like you to leave the room, you are impeding my work.  
Unlike you, I _have_ to work my **butt** off for my personal  needs,   
and I have to do homework as soon as I get back home on top of that!"

 

"You can't _force_ me out of a room in my  own house!"

"I need money for my clothes, my make-up,   
my hair accessories, my shoes, for whatever I **need** for school.  
Don't make me lose my _job_ over _your_ childish attitude!  
For  crying out loud! I'm _younger_ than you and I act more **mature** than you do!"

I didn't want this, but the good looking blond was getting on my **nerves**. I **glared** at him, tried to make him feel _ashamed_ of the way he was  comporting himself. I knew he was _cherished_ by his parents, I knew he was given _everything_ so he could succeed in life. They made everything _easy_ on him, but _life_ isn't **easy** and it is **cruel**. The attitude he is displaying right now is _downright_ irritating. Money can get you _many_ things, _granted_ —money is _true power_ , but even a _maid_ as her **dignity** and I will make him **realize** that.

"Young master, do understand   
I _do_ not want to _harm_ you in anyway.  
But for  me, a master and a servant cannot be _friends,  
_ I'm **sorry** , so if you could _please_ , leave me be..."

"Fine, I understand."  
  
The tone of his voice held no more _arrogance_ or _haughtiness_. It was  flat, plain, sad and boring. It contained _none_ of the **excitement** he displayed when he first saw me, and it also held a bit of **disappointment** and soon after, he was _gone_ to my relief. Then again, I was a little _sad_ to see the young master go. He was the man of my dreams: blond, blue eyes, tall—sure he was a _little_ scrawny, nothing a little training wouldn't **fix**. I found myself _thinking_ of him while cleaning the dusty room and **reprimanded** myself _thoroughly_ for it.

Then again, what _else_ could you do when you were **attracted** to someone?  


Days went on and then soon after months came to pass and I was finally there for an _entire_ year and I was now 13 years old, 14 years old under the guise of _[fake name]_,

I was finally trusted enough to be anywhere I wanted to be. My _hard_ work **paid** off, but I also came to know more of the Smith estate. Working here is fun—even thought it was **huge ass** house, making it very  long and painful to keep in order. After each day of work, I'd be going back to an apartment near my big brother's, Levi. I was being given money to pay it by the clan.

  
The apartment held _nothing_ special and it was simply furnished: A desk and a bed. I had a closet to put in my uniforms and the little cloths I had. On the desk was sat a laptop and a cellphone, _both_ reserved for **work** purposes. Nothing else—the place was _empty_.

Don't they say your room **reflects** your state of _mind_ or _personality_?  
I could **deny** that when I arrived in my apartment, I  always felt _empty_.  


The days that came afterwards were _calm_ and _relaxing_ , as I accomplished many of my duties, I wasn't **bothered** by Erwin whom I find out was 16 years old—to my _surprise_ , I thought he was 16 _last_ year when I started working. Actually, that wasn't true; Erwin **would** take a _few_ glances of me every now and then. I _never_ understood why he came to me, I was _nothing_ more than a simple **maid** , yet as I was **sweeping** the library, he would sit on a chair in a corner, book in hand and kept **giving** me _quick_ stares.  
  
At a moment, I _was_ kind of tired of **pretending** to be  oblivious and slowly swept my way to him—just to **tease** him a _little_. I was working, he _never_ noticed me getting **closer** with an  intention. I was just _suddenly_ in front of him and **took** the book away from him, making him look up at my serious face.

" _So_ ~ Young master,  
What is _this_ book about?"

"It's about _philosophy_ , _[Fake Name]_."

"Isn't _philosophy_ something you **learn** in _university_?"

"Yes it is, _why_ do you ask?"

"Aren't you still in _high school_?"

  
My broom hooked within my arm, the hand was on my left hips that was hunched as I posed while I held the book in my right hand, deftly turning the pages with my thumb. My eyes took _quick_ stares at the older male before me and he seemed **surprised** when I had asked him the question.  
  
"I _am_."

"Why are you _reading_ this then?  
Part of me tells me you know **nothing** of this book?"

"I _felt_ like reading it."

"Did you do your _homework_?"

"Not yet..."

"Instead of _wasting_ time stealing **glimpses** of me while **pretending** to read a _book_ ,  
how about doing something _productive_ —like your homework?"

The poor male was a blushing mess as he stood up, took the book from me, put it back in its place and left the library. I **scared** him away and I _felt_ bad for putting him and such a situation, but I was feeling _awkward_ being **stared** like that. I did find him kind of _cute_ whenever he tried to get close to me.

 

More **incidents** like that happened; they were _innocent_ and very _amusing_. The best moments where whenever I was to  clean Erwin's room—the things I found _often_ left me **speechless**. Not only was he a  messy fuck— _Levi_ would cringe if he were to see the blonds room, but with a glance I could **decipher** both his  interests and hobbies. At times I wondered if his _ceiling_ was the _floor_ because I didn't see it when I looked at the ground. Looking at the mess, I could see he liked: gunpla, video games, comic, novels, horses, swordplay, history, moral ethics and many more things.  
  
Making his room _presentable_ took more time then **cleaning** and **dusting** three _big_ rooms in the estate and I'd be sore at the end of the feat. There was this one time I knocked on his door and opened it to see him and a girl in his bed. I apologized and closed the door pretty _quickly_ , blushing at the image of Erwin Smith being **naked**.

The _few_ days after were a little **awkward**.

Of course, I spoke to him, but images of him **_naked_** kept **flashing** through my mind. As soon as those thought brushed my spirit, I would cough and tell him that I had thing to do. I started _liking_ him and I knew that was **bad**. I have a mission and I will push through to complete it. I was _impressed_ at first because I thought this mission would have been _quickly_ resolved, but I was **definitely** wrong about that **assumption**.

  
I've been here _two_ years now—going on my  third and I am fourteen years old now, fifteen for everyone who knew me under the name of _[Fake Name]_. Time flew by and I hadn't notice. Surveying Professor Smith was no longer an _easy_ task now. He made himself busy, **frightened** by words of him being a _target_. The poor man _barely_ talked about the government while he was in front of others and I was **starting** to doubt if he was _really_ talking badly about Mitra's governmental committee.  
  
He **did** slip one or two times, but there was no _tangible_ proof that he was saying shit about our government and it was  troubling me. I was also **jumpy** by the fact that _within_ these two years I have seen two familiar  faces and I was _lucky_ to be able to sneak out when  they actually **came** in the house.

Hange and Mike.

I've **asked** myself _countless_ of times,  why and how. I knew _they_ studied in Sina, but to think that they'd **befriend** with Erwin was beyond me. They were both fourteen and Erwin was seventeen now. I was _losing_ my way and I _felt_ it, if for **any** kind of reason  Mike found out about me, I'll be in trouble. I _did_ find a  way to **cover** my scent perfume, but I had _too_ many **close** calls with  Mike's nose.  
  
I was also getting _too_ close to Erwin. He became _so_ handsome—my fingers _long_ for a moment to **steal** one or two touches, but I willed all of those desires _away_. I _really_ wanted him, but I **couldn't** have him, and god did that _piss_ me off. Either way, Erwin knows _nothing_ of me. All he knows about me are **lies** and **illusions** , utmost **falseness** about who I _truly_ am...  
  
~x~


End file.
